


Little Fairy

by Springhaspassed



Category: R1SE (Band), 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springhaspassed/pseuds/Springhaspassed
Summary: 带球跑，车，不太明显的孕车





	Little Fairy

张颜齐醒来时眼前正被遮着，不太厚实的布料从缝隙中微微透出些暖黄的灯光，想来是蕾丝之类的材质。  
意识回笼，他这才发现自己的处境：双手被锁链吊了起来，还是那种贴心的免磨伤款；他晃来晃去也没能把眼前的蒙布扯下，身下柔软的触感却让他觉得应该是坐在了床上或是诸如此类的东西；双腿倒是束缚得不算紧，但也仅仅只是能屈膝的程度——而且他下半身还什么都没穿——靠，还是个会玩的。张颜齐在心里恶狠狠地咒骂了一句。  
想起来自己的愚蠢计划，他又忍不住吐槽自己，在任豪的金丝笼里待久了连防人之心都没了，真是一孕傻三年。  
门开了，张颜齐隐约感觉到有人走了进来。随即床垫轻微下陷——那人应该是坐在了床边。  
张颜齐晃了晃手，锁链叮当作响。秉持着谁花钱谁是大爷的态度，他努力让自己看起来处境不那么劣势：“你还挺会玩。”  
对方没有说话。张颜齐自顾自喋喋不休：“这都什么有的没的不能用的，赶紧给我解了！你们老板没有告诉你怎么做鸭的吗？拜托我还怀着——唔唔！”  
陌生的唇陡然凑了上来，堵住了张颜齐没说完的话语。对方色情地含住他的下唇舔咬吮吸，逼着他张开嘴接受舌头的纠缠。过于热情的舌尖扫过齿列，而后轻顶上颚，刺激得张颜齐下身隐约有了抬头的趋势。一吻结束，对方的手不知道什么时候已摸上了他的后颈，许久没有接触过Alpha信息素的腺体微微肿胀发烫，像是在邀请什么人来品尝一般。  
那人手指一路下滑，然后到了张颜齐被卫衣下摆堪堪遮住的腿根。兴许是看到了他已经开始精神焕发的小兄弟，他听到对方的一声轻笑。  
妈的，还不是因为怀了肚子里那个小畜生。张颜齐在心底问候了任豪祖宗十八代，面皮上还是悄悄染上了绯红。

三天前。  
“你这不是生病了，是怀孕了，三个月多一点。”戴着金丝边眼镜的女医生拿着报告单左看右看：“你连你自己怀孕了都不知道？腹围都开始涨了发现不出来？你伴侣呢？”  
张颜齐无语凝噎，他跑路快两个月身体倍棒吃嘛嘛香，这小半个月来老是头晕想吐才来医院看病，结果各个检查做了一圈然后突然告诉他他怀孕了？齐齐不相信，齐齐心里苦。  
他努力让自己的声音尽可能平静：“我以为是自己胖了……不是吧医生，真的假的？”任豪居然一发入魂了，果然是禽兽。  
医生推推眼镜：“除非我们院检查机器坏了。”她又开口：“你的Alpha呢？进来一起听一下孕期保健事项，心这么大的吗还让自己的Omega一个人来医院……”  
张颜齐露出标准假笑：“不用了医生，给我开个流产单子吧，现在立刻马上。”  
他看着医生的表情从谴责变为震惊，后槽牙磨得咯咯作响：“孩子他爸没了，尊重逝者别问了。”  
平权观念深入人心的今天，早已没有了对Omega的那些陈旧的束缚。人流室外有男有女，有的人有人陪着有的人没有，他们大多都面无表情地进去，再惨白着一张脸出来。  
张颜齐在人流室叫了三遍他名字之后捂着肚子落荒而逃。  
开玩笑，凭什么老子要受这种苦，就当孩子他爸真死了，到时候生下来我自己养！  
张颜齐给自己做了半个小时的心理建设，却还是在回想起那天看见的场景时红了眼眶——任家姹紫嫣红的花园里年轻的少帅温香软玉在怀，女孩不知道听到了什么笑得花枝乱颤，转头赏给骑士一个吻。两人聊得火热，什么“标记”、“结婚”之类的词汇三三两两往外蹦，完全没注意到不远处树荫下还有个张颜齐。  
于是当天晚上张颜齐就跑了，趁着任豪出门的时候。小杀手在夜色中朝着这栋宅邸挥了挥手，然后潇洒投入新生活。  
张颜齐深信最危险的地方就是最安全的地方，连城都没出，黑市上隔三差五接接任务养活自己小日子过得倒也不错，偶尔在地铁电视上看到任豪，依旧是一副风流潇洒的模样，谈笑间勾人心魄。  
渣男，跑了这么久也不来找我。张颜齐把检查单揣进裤兜，转身又进了问诊室。

还是那个酷酷的女医生，还是那一套陈词滥调。  
“你如果要留住孩子的话，那没有Alpha是肯定不行的。”医生表情严肃，“Omega在孕期对信息素非常敏感，没有Alpha信息素安抚的话会很难过……”  
“等一下”，张颜齐发现了盲点，“也就是说，只要有Alpha信息素就可以？”  
医生似乎是没想到他会这么问，愣了一下才回答：“理论上不是亲生父亲的应该也有一定安抚效果，当然还是亲生父亲最好，不过既然你的伴侣已经不在人世了，那试一试也未尝不可……”  
张颜齐盯着化验单笑出了小虎牙：三条腿的蛤蟆不好找，两条腿的Alpha可是满地跑。  
前杀手路子很野，当天就去了酒吧街赫赫有名的鸭店约人。要温柔体贴，要听话不黏人，还不能用道具——第一次任豪的手铐弄得他痛死了。哦对，也不可以射在里面，肚子里揣的崽到底也还是条人命。  
到了约好的当晚，张颜齐早早等在酒吧门口，等了一会儿他又觉得膈应，转身去旁边小店买了盒避孕套塞进包里。  
然后他就被截胡了，再睁眼就是现在这个完全搞不清楚谁才是金主爸爸的场景。  
他不耐烦地晃晃手腕，语气带一点冲：“没听见吗？搞清楚诶，是你在服务我。”  
对方没有搭话，腿根处的手却轻轻抚上了那一根。  
突然的刺激逼出了张颜齐的一声低喘，他被蒙着眼睛什么也看不清，毫无自觉生气的样子倒像是一只猫：“不玩了，我生气了，你叫什么名字我要去你们老板那里投诉你！”对方却像是听到了什么好笑的事一样笑出了声，张颜齐不明所以。良久，那人凑近他的耳朵，呼出的热气烧得他耳畔一阵酥痒：“回张老板的话，我叫任豪。”  
张颜齐脑子里“轰”地一声巨响。  
眼前的丝带终于被取下，任豪的脸在他面前笑得嚣张又危险。他掐着张颜齐的下巴：“齐齐胆子挺大啊。”

黑色的蕾丝在任豪手指间绕了几绕，最后还是回到了张颜齐身上——他眼睁睁地看着任豪把那玩意儿系到了自己的性器根部，甚至还打了个蝴蝶结。“不听话的孩子是要受到惩罚的。”任豪笑着亲上他的鼻尖，一手绕过腰向下毫不留情地探入两根手指。  
“任豪你别——呃啊！”张颜齐一句话还没说完就被后穴里作乱的手指打断，然后就是随着手指动作呜呜咽咽的骂人短语，操你干你诸如此类，听得任豪想笑：“宝贝，你们做杀手的是不是不教骂人啊？”  
戴着锁链也不妨碍张颜齐一双长腿乱蹬，任豪一膝盖顶进他双腿之间有一下没一下地蹭，手指伸出来给他看：“小齐湿了哦。”  
张颜齐双腿被迫摆成了M型，下垂眼半羞半气地瞪任豪：“你怀孕你也这样！”  
怀孕的事情不提便罢，刚一提起房间里属于任豪的红酒味便陡然浓了好几个度。任豪挑了挑眉双眼微眯，张颜齐立即意识到完犊子了任豪这是生气了，十分识相地闭了嘴。  
“你也知道你怀孕了啊。”任豪不知道从哪儿拿出来个跳蛋，推进他的后穴。“一句话不说就跑路，怀孕了不来找我去医院开流产，出了医院就找人约炮，”任豪一推到底将开关调到最大，“这叫什么来着，恃宠而骄是吗？”  
张颜齐还没来得及适应甬道里冰冷的异物，突如其来的震动更是激得他皱起了眉头——任豪还坏心眼地将跳蛋推得更深。手指和跳蛋一起作乱，敏感点被不断冲撞摩擦，张颜齐咬着唇不让自己发出太多羞耻的声音，后穴分泌的越来越多的液体却诚实地暴露了他身体的渴求。  
张颜齐舒服极了，又难受极了，孕期的Omega对性事格外敏感，仅仅是一个跳蛋就让他快要化成了一滩水。他胡乱地扭着腰，手脚的锁链被牵动而叮铃作响，下身性器鼓胀，碍于根部的束缚而迟迟无法疏解。任豪看着张颜齐不得章法的扭动，裸露在外的皮肤泛出好看的粉色，身下硬得发疼却依旧只是坐在旁边冷眼旁观——偷跑的小猫需要教训，否则永远也不长记性。

“任豪……呜……任豪……”张颜齐终于示弱，眼泪汪汪地向他求救。“你给我解开……我想射……”他的手无力地揪着锁链，手指攥到发白，指尖却带一点红。这样的手，尤其适合握住一些更情色的东西。  
他低低地叹了一口气，给人把脚上的镣铐解开，对方立刻难耐地夹紧了双腿，似乎这样能够减少一点跳蛋带来的不适与快感。任豪揽着他的腰把他的卫衣掀到胸口，一手在他微微隆起的小腹摩挲，一手捏上了张颜齐胸前早已挺立的乳粒：“小可怜，怎么一个跳蛋就让你满足成这样？”那接下来可怎么办。  
空气中蜜桃的香气与红酒的醇厚相互纠缠，张颜齐双手被缚，只能用膝盖讨好地去磨任豪的腰侧，低喘声又媚又细：“给我解开，求你了嘛……”  
杀手撒娇最为致命，任豪对张颜齐这一套相当受用。他不紧不慢地给张颜齐把手上的锁链也解开，小家伙立即摇摇晃晃地栽进了自己怀里。  
张颜齐伸手想要取下丝带，被任豪拦下。他右手拉着张颜齐一只手伸向后穴：“乖，先自己把跳蛋取出来。”  
于是张颜齐的手就被任豪控制着，牵着跳蛋的细线一点一点往外拉，被刻意放慢的速度简直是酷刑，快感层层叠加，任豪坏心眼地拉到了穴口便不再动作，穴口的媚肉被刺激的一张一合，任豪牵了张颜齐的手让他去摸：“小齐上面这张嘴硬得很，下面这张嘴倒是挺欢迎我的嘛。”  
张颜齐被他的荤话臊得胸前泛红，自顾自地去解那丝带，谁曾想解开的时候任豪又将跳蛋顶了进去，双重刺激下张颜齐当即就射了出来。

高潮后的后穴疯狂收缩，软肉层层叠叠拥抱着任豪的手指。任豪不再忍耐，取出跳蛋撤出手指换上了自己的性器。  
被跳蛋开拓得充分的甬道温柔地将任豪包裹，像是有无数张小嘴在轻吻他一般。任豪忍不住喟叹出声，张颜齐却终于抽抽搭搭地哭了。  
小杀手哭得凄惨，边哭边控诉在自己身上耕耘的禽兽的“罪状”：“任豪你王八蛋！你把人肚子搞大了还不管……你给我出去……呜！”  
任豪让他一双细腿盘上自己的腰把人抱起来，一边给人擦泪一边身下动作不停：“哪有你这样的Omega？拍拍屁股带球跑了还倒打一耙，我怎么就不管你了？我现在没管你，嗯？”  
张颜齐一听哭得更厉害了，他手脚并用地想要从任豪身上离开，却不敌对方的力气，最终被掐着腰贯穿得更深。任豪一顶他，就带出一声甜腻的惊喘。  
张颜齐一边挨操，一边絮絮叨叨地控诉那天他在花园看到的场景，情到深处还要打两个哭嗝。  
“你睡了我，还要去找别的Omega结婚，这……这种渣A我不跑留……留着过年吗……”  
“嗯啊……太深了别顶那里……这里也不行……呜！”  
任豪一头雾水，想了半天才意识到小杀手到底在说什么，他笑得浑身颤抖，连带着埋在张颜齐里面的那玩意儿又涨大了几分：“宝贝儿，那是我表姐，铁血直A那种。”  
“小祖宗，咱下次吃飞醋先问问对象是谁行不行啊？”  
张颜齐大脑有些运转不过来：“你骗傻子呢……我才不信。”  
“要不要我现在就给她打个电话？”说罢未等张颜齐接话，任豪便从他体内退了出来。  
鸡飞狗跳的一通电话打完，误会终于解开。张颜齐拿被子把自己裹成了个粽子，只留下一双狗狗眼委屈巴巴地看着任豪：“对不起嘛……”  
任豪把人从被子里扒拉出来：“宝贝小齐一句对不起就完事了？”  
他色情地朝着张颜齐耳内吹气，舌尖舔过耳廓，伸手牵过张颜齐的手朝自己下身摸去，沙哑的嗓音依旧带着满满的情欲：“我还硬着哦。”  
张颜齐可算明白了什么叫在劫难逃。

被重新压回床上的张颜齐头脑发昏，高浓度的Alpha信息素刺激着他的快感神经，让他连说话都结结巴巴：“有孩……孩子……带套……”  
于是任豪按照张颜齐的指示掏出了他之前买的避孕套，看了看盒子后忍不住笑出声来：“还是颗粒的呢……会玩的到底是谁啊。”  
他拿出小小的塑料包装塞进张颜齐手心：“小齐来给我戴怎么样？”  
张颜齐手脚发软，撕了几次都没能成功，最后是牙齿咬着才把包装撕开——而他显然不知道这样的举动在任豪看来又是一种赤裸裸的色情勾引：张颜齐总是这样，两颗纯澈透亮的眼珠不谙世事般的看着你，一举一动却又总是能勾起你最原始的情欲，让人忍不住想和他一同坠入欲望的深渊。  
任豪看着张颜齐生疏地给自己戴避孕套，白皙的双手握上紫红的狰狞巨物，手指偶尔碰到柱身，随即触电一样的缩回手，隔几秒又指尖颤抖地凑过来，简单的动作做了好几分钟才勉强戴好。  
顾忌着张颜齐的肚子，任豪揽着他的腰缓慢又坚定地进入。确认张颜齐没有难受的反应后，这才大开大合地操干起来。  
薄薄的橡胶掺杂了颗粒后便不只是简单的避孕工具，粗糙的颗粒刮过娇嫩的内壁让张颜齐又痛又爽，任豪的前端狠狠碾过敏感点，整根抽出又整根没入，后穴分泌的液体在穴口被磨成泡沫，在床单上洇开一小片深色的痕迹，看得任豪血脉贲张。他扶着张颜齐坐起，两人相连的部分进入得更深，没动几下张颜齐就到达了第二次高潮，白浊落在了任豪的腹肌上。  
“在下的服务，张老板可还满意？”上衣早就在活色生香的性事中被任豪揉成一团丢到了床下，任豪蘸取一点精液尽数抹在了张颜齐胸口，又时不时掐一下被吻得红肿的乳尖，听着身上小人儿难耐的呻吟，嘴上还不忘调戏面皮薄的小杀手。  
沉浸在高潮中的Omega胳膊搭在他的脖子上呜呜咽咽地凑上来要他抱。任豪看着怀里人绯色的眼尾起了坏心思，一记深顶堪堪到达了生殖腔口。  
“操你——”生殖腔口的感觉更为敏感，平时普通的操弄就已经足够让张颜齐欲仙欲死了，更何况任豪这次还戴了加了料的套。黏膜被狠狠摩擦，快感成倍增长，张颜齐脖颈后仰成脆弱的弧度，优美的蝴蝶骨振翅欲飞，粉嫩的舌尖自艳红的双唇中探出，润润的带一点情色的光泽，看得任豪有瞬间的失神。  
他捏着张颜齐的后颈和他接吻。小杀手眨眨睫毛，半睁着的眼睛雾气朦胧，仿佛童话故事中丛林深处孕育精灵的湖。  
真是个妖精。任豪在心里想，我的小妖精。  
任豪的唇从张颜齐的唇移到后颈，在Omega的腺体处舔吻。下身有一下没一下的耸动让张颜齐绷直了雪白的脚背，他双腿夹紧了任豪的腰，想要以此来制止任豪的动作——但显然是徒劳，没有哪个Alpha在和自己喜欢的Omega上床时能够保持理智，帝国最年轻的少帅也是。  
“不要再顶生殖腔了……”于是张颜齐哆哆嗦嗦地开口，一手不自觉地抚上稍有弧度的小腹：“孩子都要被你顶没了……”  
任豪就着他的手往下轻按，又是一个深顶，听到了一声令人满意的喘息声后开始了正式的“审问”：“谁和谁的孩子？”  
“我和你的……别、别撞那里！”  
“知道错了没？还跑不跑了？”  
“不跑了……我错了……”  
“真的？”  
“真的……给我拿出去啊……嗯……”  
任豪这才心满意足地退出了一点，但还是按着人冲撞了百十下才释放。张颜齐连骂人的精气神都没有了，整个人半昏半睡的由着任豪抱着他去洗澡。  
他整个人身上青青紫紫全是任豪的“杰作”，在白色的浴缸里更是衬托得分外明显。胸前和腿根更是凄惨，有的地方还被咬破了皮。任豪动作轻柔地给自己的Omega擦洗完毕抱回床上，甚至贴心地给破皮红肿的地方一一上药，收拾妥当后这才抱着人下楼，恭迎少帅及少夫人回家的车子早已在楼下等候多时。  
远处任家恢宏的宅邸静默伫立，即将迎来它的两位新主人。

End.  
————————  
沙雕彩蛋（x）：  
1.关于小倒霉蛋是怎么被抓住的  
“一个半月了还是什么都没找到，你们的效率简直让我汗颜。”任豪坐在办公室里，面色不怒自威。“没订机票，没有出城，你们的结果就这些？”  
手下人面面相觑，整个房间阴云密布。  
门突然被拉开，副官拿着几张纸走进来：“少帅，好消息！他用了医保卡，就在今天早上！”  
没有人会疑问这个“他”是谁，让少帅牵肠挂肚一个多月之久的想必就是他们一直在奉命寻找的那位主了。  
任豪的脸上突然有了神采：“哪家医院？快查！”随即又反应过来些什么：“医院？他受伤了？做了哪些项目查到了吗？”  
副官看着手上的清单良久，在少帅发怒之前咽了口口水弱弱开口：“就一个，人、人流……”  
办公室里陷入了诡异的沉默。  
当然，至于在查到小杀手怀了崽还去约炮以后少帅的反应如何，那就更不用提了。  
但不管怎么说，感谢医保，医保政策好。

2.打♂完架第二天的故事  
张颜齐哆哆嗦嗦从二楼走下来，任豪坐在餐桌前朝他笑得灿烂：“齐齐起床啦？正好快来吃饭。”  
张颜齐扶着腰坐下，语气不善：“不吃，吃个屁，我要回家！”  
任豪从沙发上拿来一个抱枕垫在他后腰：“还生气呢？昨天我欺负你太狠了是我不对，你不也答应我不跑了，乖一点嘛。”  
张颜齐听着任豪腻歪的语气眉头皱成了小山：“我什么时候答应你了？”  
话音刚落，任豪的手不知不觉就从睡衣下摆伸了进来，空着的另一只手解开领带，然后迅速地爬上张颜齐的手腕：“看来昨晚的思想教育还不够深刻。”  
他挑挑眉：“餐桌上我也挺有兴趣的，要不我们试试？”  
“我靠任豪你白日宣淫……你唔唔——”  
窗内窗外，春色正好。


End file.
